


Relationship Conundrum

by Rainbow_star_tea



Series: Study Sessions au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/Rainbow_star_tea
Summary: Basically Minseok and Jongdae are very bad at relationships, and very bad at figuring out what each other wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any spelling mistakes, they happen a lot and I only own the plot. Side fic to stidy sessions but is also stand alone, please enjoy.

Jongdae liked Minseok. Like, really liked Minseok. He was staring at the older man from across the cafe as he walked in, contemplating his cute cat eyes, round cheeks and- 

Jongdae found himself on the floor a few moments later, gasps heard all around as people gathered to stare down at him. At the front of circle Minseok pushed in, hands on hips, stern look set on his face. "Jongdae-ah! What happened?" Concern ringing his voice. 

"Sorry hyung..." Jongdae could only reply pathetically, not bold enough to say he tripped because he was staring at the man. Minseok sighed, waved everyone to sit back at their seats and offered Jongdae a hand up.

Jongdae under Minseok's instructions limped into the back room of the cafe, scent of coffee overwhelming his sense as the assistant barista Luhan pranced in, looking way to happy with himself. 

"Fell down staring at Minnie again?" He said cheerily as he pulled out the first aid kit.

"Yes..."

"You shouldn't do it so obviously, jeez, you should be a professional at hiding it by now."

"Ah shut up you."

Luhan could only chuckle at Jongdae's reply, and Jongdae sat sulking, thinking back to when they had met. It had been about three months previous when Luhan had run straight into Jongdae as they he dashed to get back to watching his soccer match, and Jongdae wondered in, completely hung over. The ran directly into each other and had toppled over, both ending up in a fit of hysterics on the snow and cold asphalt. The two of them introduced themselves and decided to head off together to find Luhan's precious soccer match playing somewhere. They stumbled about a block or two before finding Minseok's cafe, jumping in to escape the cold, only to be met with (in Jongdae's opinion) the most beautiful face he had ever seen. 

He was brought back into the harsh, loveless reality when Luhan applied antiseptic to the small gash on the back of his head. "Ow! Be more careful damnit!"

Cue more snickering.

"What were you thinking about?" Luhan asked, still focused on the wound.

"When we met."

The thought brought a smile to Luhan's face as he himself reminisced. "That was a great day. Do you remember when we first walked in here and you just kept on staring at Minseok hyung even when we went to that club? Hell, you probably were staring at him when we all passed out drunk on your couch!" The smaller said enthusiastically as Jongdae made a weak attempt at shutting his up so that no one (Minseok) would hear.

Luhan stood up and packed up the first aid kit and ushered for Jongdae to follow him back out. They wondered behind the counter, Jongdae going over to the counter to take over where Minseok had left a line of customers as he made coffee. Luhan went to go join Minseok at the coffee machine, handing out the finished orders. They settled into this little routine of Jongdae getting the order, Minseok making it and Luhan handing the customer their food as they regularly did when Jongdae periodically volunteered to help out. 

Once the traffic started to lull they gathered together, Luhan and Jongdae stealing cookies from the jar when they though Minseok wasn't looking, only to be hit.

"So." Luhan started cheekily, still munching on a cookie. "Thinking about dating anyone Minnie?"

Jongdae started at the sudden question, covering his mouth to prevent from spitting out his drink. He stared dangerously at an angelic faced (devil) Luhan, who didn't seem the least bit sorry. 

"Well, if I did, they need to man up and ask me." He replied cheekily, gummy smile appearing as his winked at Jongdae.

Jongdae was so gone.

Two Months Later

The rays of sun splashed into Jongdae's apartment, waking him (not so pleasantly) up. He dragged his hungover ass into the kitchen to grab some paracetamol and water, vowing to never, ever drink again. He sat there for a while, waiting for the throbbing of his brain to still before finding some decently clean clothes and heading out into the sunshine. He squinted at the sun and seriously regretted promising Yixing to come and him the sound track for his up coming competition at the end of this year on a Sunday morning. A Sunday Fucking Morning. He sighed and marched forward until he heard a

"Jongdae!" 

Being yelled out by a very, distinctive voice. A moment later the person he was specifically trying to avoid appeared in his line if sight, and he, in that moment, really regretted his decision to come out. Minseok jogged until he was standing directly in front of Jongdae, apron gripped in his hand. 

"Hey Jongdae, how are you?" Minseok asked chirpily.

Jongdae couldn't quite mentally prepare himself for actual conversation with Minseok, and he stuttered out that he was fine, pink brushing cross his cheeks. They stood there for a moment, smile still plastered on Minseok's face even when he asked;

"So why are you avoiding me?"

Jongdae was slightly stunned by the question but couldn't deny it. He could feel his face becoming increasingly red due to the lack of subtlety.

"I-I'm not, avoiding you..." 

"Sure you aren't. I haven't had a proper conversation with you in over a month and every time I do try and talk to you, you just turn red and ignore me or stutter." 

"Yeah um... I'm just-"

Minseok's smile widened, still ghastly sweet, but now with a tinge of annoyance that laced his words. "Just, like your doing now."

"Ah well I have to go now... giving the tape to Yixing..." Jongdae hurried off before Minseok could call him back. He really hated having to lie to Minseok, but telling the man that he really, really was in love with him was not an option, and Jongdae's fragile hungover mind wasn't yet capable for coming up with an excuse for ignoring his best friend for over a month, simply because at that point he really couldn't deal with trying to pretend not to love him.

|

"Jongdae! You're here!" Yixing exclaim, pulling Jongdae into an embrace as he lead him into his small office.

Jongdae smiled in return and handed Yixing his phone with the tape on it. They chatted while Yixing downloaded the music onto his computer.

"Wait so you don't do that?"

"No! Why would I feel the need to touch other people's butts?" 

"Oh okay then..." Yixing didn't really seem to mind the way the conversation was going, and soon seemed to forget about it, changing the subject towards their friends. "I really have to meet up with the rest of you again. I really like that little cafe. Besides, how's your Minseok problem going?"

Jongdae was flabbergasted as to how Yixing knew about it,

"How Di you know about this problem? I was so careful, but now I'm just trying to avoid, and oh god I've dug myself into a hole because now he thinks I hate him, but I really don't! It's just really, really hard not to do something stupid in front of him! And besides I can't ask him out because he doesn't even like me!"

"I'm friends with Luhan remember?"

"What has that got to do with what I just said?" Jongdae replied, completely confused as to hale that factored into the conversation at all.

"Where you saying something? I was just saying how I knew about you Minseok problem." Yixing looked up at him, smiling sweetly, appearing so incredibly innocent. Jongdae was used to Yixing not keeping up with the conversation by now, and was almost glad that he didn't hear what Jongdae had said. 

"Don't worry about it Yixing, it's not important."

Yixing handed Jongdae back his phone and invited him to stay inside the studio for a while, which Jongdae accepted, not knowing if it would be safe to go back to his apartment with Minseok out. He followed Yixing down the hall and into the mirrored room, placing himself into the far most corner while Yixing set up his audio system. Yixing came back out and started practicing the choreo for the new song, getting half way through before Jongin walked in, giving Yixing a smile before dropping down next to Jongdae, getting his hair ruffed up by the elder. Soon people poured in, practice got under way with Yixing teaching the steps to the new song, and Jongdae on his phone. 

Everyone had finally stilled and the music had stopped and people wondered out or slumped down against a wall. Jongdae could feel someone sliding down next to him, skin slick with sweat and breathing fast. Assuming that it was Jongin, he turned and was about to splash the man with water, only to find Minseok's cat eyes staring back at him. He started backwards screaming out a loud "aH!!" Making Minseok laugh. 

"So are you going to give up ignoring me? Because I know you are doing that, so just spill it as to why." 

Jongdae took a deep breath, having barely thought up a good excuse in the past 40 minutes. "But it's really embarrassing!" He whined, causing a few heads to turn their way. 

"I don't care."

"Okay, fine. So you remember that day I slipped over? I assume you do because there are so many of them, but the, the one whereiaccidentallycrashedintoyou? Yeah? Well..." 

Wait what? Speak slower."

(Deep breath) "the one where I accidentally crashed into you..."

"Oh and kissed me?" 

Jongdae curled into himself and started to groan, the tops of his ears turning red. "Yeah that one." He mumbled.

"Well if your embarrassed about that don't worry. I didn't care either way, so don't keep on ignoring me over it okay?"

Jongdae looked up, sighed and replied that he pull cease to ignore Minseok.

"Besides," Minseok said, still smiling, "it's not like you have any feelings for me anyway."

Three months later

It had been three months since they started talking again, and Jongdae couldn't be happier. Minseok had invited him over to his apartment just above the cafe and they were currently spread across the couch, Jongdae's head on Minseok's stomach watching Netflix. Jongdae was low key panicking since he didn't know if Minseok knew what 'Netflix and chilling' implied. He had brought school work, just in case it wasn't what he thought. 

"You okay Jongdae?" Minseok asked as Jongdae sat up properly, digging through his bag to find his computer. 

"Yeah just fine, just kinda need to do some work on my statistics paper." He said, finally wrestling the device out of the bag. 

"Well I can always help with that," Jongdae looked up to reply only to find Minseok's face barely an inch from his face.

"Umm..."

Minseok moved back slightly, allowing Jongdae to breathe a sigh of relief. "You know, since I do have an accounting background, and am a university graduate."

"Oh... yeah... I keep on forgetting how much older than me you are!" Jongdae said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yah! I'm not old!" Minseok yelled hurling a pillow at Jongdae, that started an all out pillow war. 

Once they were to exhausted to fight anymore they both flopped onto the couch, Minseok answering texts that Jongdae guessed were from Luhan.

~

Deer: wacha doin?

Baozi: Netflix and chilling with Jongdae

Deer: wait serious?

Deer: He finally asked you?

Baozi: no we're actually netflixing and chilling...

Deer: hahahahahahahaha lol (≧▽≦)

Baozi:unfortunately for me...

Deer: don't worry he'll realise u no eventually

Minseok exited the chat and looked back at where Jongdae appeared to be napping. Minseok really did wish that Jongdae would ask soon.

 

Four months later

Back at the cafe, and Jongdae offers to pay Sehun is a brat saying that min offers a discount anyway helps min serve and basically stares at him a lot

Jongdae had been mulling around, waiting for someone he could latch onto so that he and Minseok weren't left alone. Luckily for him Jongin rounded the corner and Jongdae decided it was time to attack. He wrapped his arm around Jongin's shoulders causing the younger to let out an unearthly high screech.

"Oh my god! Did that just come out of your mouth?!" Jongdae asked, probably louder than he intended, "how is that even possible? Your voice is so deep!"

Jongin seemed annoyed and embarrassed by the series of events and didn't seem to want to talk so Jongdae kept asking questions. 

"You look like hell. Did you stay up late?"

"Yeah actually, I was, um I, I,"

Jongin was getting increasingly red and was flailing his arms around, bringing constant amusement to Jongdae. There's no way Jongin would stay up irresponsibly late unless... 

"Oh my god! Did you go to the party?! My baby Jongin is finally growing up!"

"Actually I was up late studying for my English assignment."

"Ah damnit! And here I was thinking that you'd grown out of your nerdy ways, and become fun." Jongdae started to pout, thinking it may change Jongin's ways before they entered the delicious smelling cafe. Jongdae greeted all their friends before flouncing over to Minseok, who was behind the coffee maker, whipping drinks up for the last few customers before they closed. Jongdae couldn't bother to be helpful and just stood there trying to be flirtatious.

"Don't I look nice today hmmm Minseok hyung?" Jongdae said with a laugh to hide how desperately he needed an answer.

"Yes Jongdae you do."

"Why thank you! I'll help carry over everyone's drinks."

Jongdae grabbed one tray while Minseok grabbed the two others, leading the way over to the noisy table. Jongdae sat (smashed) the tray down and started dishing out the different coffees and milkshakes. Once both of them were done they sat down to listen to the talk. From across the table Yixing started speaking Mandarin, presumably to Zitao who's eyes widened and voice went to a higher pitch than a five year olds. Jongdae caught he is, Thursday and teaching mandarin. Minseok on the other hand was smiling slightly beside him looking like he'd been let into a huge secret, and he probably had. Soon after everything was discussed in Korean, much to Jongin's apparent shagrin and Jongdae's delight, and tutors were asked for. Of course Jongdae volunteered immediately, being all about helping (embarrassing) his friend. Unfortunately he was rejected and the room went quiet. Beside him Minseok was still munching on his cupcake, seeming completely indifferent to the conversation.

"I could do it," Minseok said out of nowhere, startling the silence. Jongdae looked over at him, wondering what the hell he could be thinking. Jongin looked as if he were considering it before replying "actually yeah. I think you'd be the only good person, you free on Thursday?" 

Minseok nodded and went back to eating, leaving conversation to pick up again. Jongdae and Yixing were talking about how Yixing's dance was going, and about how they ended up tricking Chanyeol into rapping. Jongin joined in at this point, having stopped pouting and reiterated in fine detail just how funny it was. Next to Jongdae Minseok was talking to Zitao and Sehun about some sort of Chinese desert Sehun had become accustomed to.

"I could try and make it here." Minseok said to Sehun as he scrolled through pictures on it on Sehun's phone. "It looks reasonably simple."

"Pleaassseee hyung!" Sehun whined making both Minseok and Zitao laugh.

"You know you could always get Minseok to pay you to taste test," Jongdae piped up, smiling when he saw the youngers face brighten at the idea.

"Speaking of paying..." Minseok stood up as he talked, rubbing his hands together like was about to murder them all. (Well just their bank accounts) "pay up."

They all groaned simultaneously as they pulled out their basically empty wallets. Jongdae, feeling especially compassionate today slapped his credit card into Minseok's hand before anyone else could. 

"It's alright guys I'll pay today."

There were cheers all around and people rejoicing over their saved money.

"But Minseok hyung gives you a discount always anyway." 

"Listen up Sehun you brat, you should be greatful so very greatful that your KIND hyung decided to fuc-" at this point Minseok ran over to restrain a furious Jongdae from attacking a now cowering (but snickering) Sehun, who was hiding behind his wushu fighter boyfriend.

"No swearing in my cafe." Was all Minseok said before letting go of a grumpy, sulking Jongdae.

|

Once everyone had piled out of the Minseok and Jongdae were left with piles upon piles of dirty dishes. Why are my friends so damn messy Jongdae thought to himself as the stack of dishes he was meant to wash just kept on increasing. Jongdae set to work rinsing and washing the dishes, while Minseok dried. They worked in relative silence until Minseok started laughing.

"What so funny?" Jongdae asked, still trying to focus on the dishes so that he wouldn't be distracted by the tuft of bubbles on the end of Minseok's cute nose.

"I guess you really are paying for the meal," Minseok laughed.

Jongdae cracked a small smile, replying that "yeah, I guess I am." Minseok just smiled back at him.

"But thanks for not charging me, but you probably should start otherwise we're going to make your cafe go bankrupt."

Minseok laughed harder. "It's the least I can do for my... my..." Minseok continued to sober more and got increasingly quieter.

"Your what?" Jongdae inquired, hoping beyond hopes that the answer was not simply 'friend' because he wanted so much more than that. 

"My friend, Jongdae. What else would you be?" The smile was back on Minseok's face and there was just a hint of sadness behind his eyes. Jongdae's heart broke. Maybe after all this time Minseok was just his friend. Nothing more. Never anything more. 

They'd been sitting for a while before Minseok got up, patted Jongdae on the back saying that he was heading upstairs for the night, asking if he could handle the dishes. Maybe no Minseok was better than any.

A week (or so) later;

Jongdae was nervous. But why? He wasn't even the one performing! Godamnit Jongdae he thought to himself as he hopped out of the bus. The sun was barely up, and if the sun wasn't up then he shouldn't be either, but he had promised both Yixing and Minseok (who had forced him into his cafe and made him share he would be there) that he would be there to watch the show. He plodded (literally plodded) for about ten minutes before he ran into Yixing, who looked about as dazed as Jongdae felt (although Yixing usually looked that way). 

"Jongdae! I said for you to be here but not this early."

Jongdae only grunted in response, not really ready for an actual conversation. 

"Anyway," Yixing continued, "our group will be on in about two or three... maybe it's longer? I can't remember... anyway just stick around, a few people are here too. Ok bye!" Yixing ran off towards the stage again leaving Jongdae to only give a little wave. He headed further towards the front of the stage and found his calculus teacher. HIS CALCULUS TEACHER OF ALL PEOPLE. Unfortunately Baekhyun saw him and ran over to drag Jongdae back with him. Jongdae really had nothing against Chanyeol and Baekhyun, they were both super nice and friendly, but dealing with both with no coffee? That couldn't be done.

Luckily Chanyeol saw his desperate need and let him sit down and drink some coffee that they had brought along with them. God bless Chanyeol. The time flew by one Jongdae had had coffee and listened and chatted with the couple.

"Hey you know Jongin's trying to date this guy named Kyungsoo?"

"OH is he now Jongdae?" Baekhyun asked slyly.

"Yeah, like they just meet each other at the library and he's learning Mandarin, but I don't think they've done anything yet. What a shame." 

"Nah not really a shame, you know Jongin's slow to warm up to people. Like he still calls Chanyeol Mr. Park and that's fine by me, but case and point."

"I just don't understand why he can't call me Chanyeol hyung instead of Mr.Park. Seriously I know I'm Jongin's teacher but I'm also his friend!"

Jongdae couldn't help snicker at that as the elder pouted.

"Chanyeol yah it's because even though your his 'friend' your also a person of authority, and even if you wanted him to call you Chanyeol it doesn't really work. We've discussed this before." 

"Besides Chanyeol hyung you don't want to be murdered my Mr. Wu because Jongin started calling teachers other than you by their first name," Jongdae said. At this Chanyeol pained a little at the thought of the languages teacher coming to get him.

"But you call me Chanyeol hyung! So why can't Jongin!" 

"Because you and I are barely a year apart and at this point we see each other more in breaks than in class!" Jongdae exclaimed, and it seemed to get Chanyeol to be quiet, after finally deciding that getting his favourite student to call him by first name was a bad idea.

Arguing ceased and finally the performances began. Most of them were okay, bordering on good until the one right before Yixing's. The group was the current champion Jongdae thought, and he knew quite a few of the performers. Finally it came to Yixing and Minseok's group. Yixing walked out first, looking graceful and ready. Then the music started. The thumping of the ground and the rhythm made Yixing's movements look fluid and everyone was entranced. Then Minseok came out. Jongdae's breath hitched at the sight of the made up man. His eyes seemed to glow and his skin had a nice pink tinge to it. Unfortunately for Jongdae, it was a duet, and that was not something he liked.

"Fuck," he whispered to himself.

"Why?" Baekhyun said as he leaned in closer.

"I just-" Jongdae really didn't want anyone to know about what he wanted with Minseok, but he also needed help dealing with this mental battle.

"Hurry up and spill it, I already know you like Minseok."

"Ugh how! Am I really that obvious? Besides I just don't like him doing a duet with Yixing. Besides it's not like I can tell him that."

"Ah don't worry about it and I know not because of you but because of h-"

"Agh it's fine Baekhyun besides it's not like he likes me." 

Baekhyun, in that moment, had the really strong urge to hit Jongdae over the head. 

Finally the duet of pain ended and the group performance started. Jongdae was now grinning from ear to ear, just like Baekhyun beside him who now had his phone out. The music started and both Baekhyun and Jongdae laughed their heads of as the watched Chanyeol's reaction through the screen of the phone. 

"What- what is this?!" Chanyeol looked dumbstruck as he turned towards where Baekhyun and Jongdae were filming him. Jongdae started cracking and singing along , completely ignoring Chanyeol's question. Stupidly, because the next second Chanyeol was lunging on top of them, only to end up with nothing and both Baekhyun and Jongdae laughing at him. Once they had decided not to attack each other they turned backs to the performance and sang along to the song. They cheered loughly in the end and all agreed that their friends should win. Luckily, they did.

A few days later;

Jongdae was not happy. He smacked his head against the cage table a few time and moaned silently to himself. He had come with Joonmyun and Jongin in hopes of at least being able to see Minseok, but ended up with Luhan. He felt inconsolable and decided to do continue pouting until Joonmyun tapped him and asked what had happened. Jongdae knew he shouldn't have done it, but he decided if anyone could deal with him, it could be those three, so he talked, and talked, and talked. Finally when he was done everyone in the entire cafe was quiet and he decided to make his leave. He scooted of the chair, said goodbye to his friends and rushed back to the university, cheeks and ears a blazing.

Yet even more time later; 

Jongdae was not feeling good, he was still hung up on Minseok with no end in sight. So like every Friday night he decided to go out drinking. But just a little bit heavier than usual. He had been drinking in his living room, but decided to get out and had ended up in the student bar right outside his flat. He waltzed in, only to be nearly knocked down by a smaller person. He vaguely recognised him from when he did a search online searching for a Kyungsoo. Why? He didn't remember.

"Kyungsoooo! I've heard a lot about you!!" Jongdae exclaimed, only now rembering that this was Jongin's Kyungsoo.

"Aahhhh alright?" The man replied.

"Come! Friend! Let's go!"

Jongdae was happy that he had found Kyungsoo. The man was a good drinking partner and the drinks definitely steadily kept coming for both of them. That was until the bartender, a man who knew Jongdae quite well by now decided that they had had enough. After screaming a few profanities that Jongdae vaguely knew he'd have to apologise for later, the pair headed up towards Jongdae's apartment and then spent what felt like half the night trying to open the door.

Taking up his usual place on the living room floor Jongdae spread out and willed for sleep to come. He thought back to his sprawl about Minseok and about Kyungsoo. So he asked.

"What about you Kyungsoo? Do you like anyone?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do. I like them a lot, but I think they're taken."

"Who?" Jongdae said sleepily.

"Jongin." At the sound of his name Kyungsoo burst into tears, only to leave Jongdae to tell him that in fact Jongin only like Kyungsoo. But sleep took both of them too soon. 

Something hit Jongdae other than the bright rays of deadly sun light and started him awake. 

"Fuckkk..." Jongdae had finally woken up and was now cradling his hungover brain. 

Jongdae could hear the floor boards creaking around him and soon found Kyungsoo sliding down next to him, thankfully handing him pain killers and water. They sat there for a while waiting for the before Jongdae suggested getting coffee, the only thing that sated the hell that was a hangover. You would've thought after being a longtime committed drinker that hangovers would stop coming. They stumbled down out onto the street and walked as far as they could until they found a coffee shop.

Jongdae led Kyungsoo over to the counter, right in front of the coffee machine and they both collapsed into their stools, Jongdae putting his head down to calm the throbbing while Kyungsoo chose what to order. Once they had both ordered Jongdae immediately apologised to Kyungsoo for dealing with his awful drunk self. 

"I'm so sorry I got carried away last night, I- I barely know you and I just-" Jongdae didn't really want to tell a man he barely knew everything about him while sober, but I felt like he at least owed him a reason for being so emotional. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I've been harbouring that crush on my Minseok hyung for so long and I guess I needed to just let it out. I'm sorry." 

"It's fine honestly. My crush on Jongin is probably never going to go anywhere, so I guess we both needed that." Kyungsoo replied, smiling. 

Jongdae smiled back and they stayed like that until the waiter cleared their throats bringing attention to him. Jongdae looked up only to find Minseok looking questioningly at them.

Fuck. "How much did you hear?"

"Well all of it, since I've been standing here for five minutes."

Jongdae felt so embarrassed, sitting in his despairing silence as Minseok dished out the drinks and hit him (hard) over the head. Jongdae winced at the pain of the hangover and the hit.

"You know you idiot you could have just said something, it's not like I wouldn't like dating you, since I've been waiting for you to ask for what? A year?" 

What. The. Fuck. Jongdae couldn't think anything. He sat there staring right in front of him for a while, even when Minseok started talking again.

"And you. Jongin's not taken. And he's been hung up on you for quite some time. Go for it."

'But- but what about Sehun?'

"Yeah what about him? He's Jongin's roommate and has a boyfriend." 

The scraping of the stool brought Jongdae out of his stupor, only to see Kyungsoo running off yelling back, "Thanks Minseok! And that's an amazing cup of coffee!" 

"Now you." Minseok said, not demandingly but sternly. "What are we going to do?"

"Wha-what do you mean a year?!" Jongdae almost yelled. 

"Well it was just over a year ago that we met right? Because I've been waiting for you to ask me on a date for about that long,"

"Oh my god,"

"Exactly,"

"I've wanted to ask you for over a year!"

"Over a year?"

"Yeah I used to have coffee here so frequently to look at you I could barely go to sleep,"

"Oh yeah..." 

They just stayed there for a while, both reminiscing over their time together. 

"Well Kim Jongdae. I'm still waiting," Minseok said with a coy smile,

"Oh hell yeah."

Was the last thing Jongdae said before lunging himself at Minseok for a mind blowing kiss. 

|

"Well that was quite a relationship conundrum," Minseok said once they had finally pulled apart. They were sitting together while Luhan tried to deal with the constant stream of orders. 

"Hey Jongdae I just texted everyone that Kaisoo is canon,"

"Oh yeah? Can I see?"

"Do it on you own phone!" Minseok squealed as Jongdae pinched his sides.

"Okay, okay." Jongdae became preoccupied with his phone as they texted to the group. 

"Do you think we should tell them about us?" 

"No let's do that later, I want to take pictures of their faces."

Minseok scoffed.

|

Later that week they arrived at Jongin and Sehun's cramped apartment, hand in hand, but apparently not giving a clear enough message. So eventually everyone got the message when they had to announce that they were in fact in a relationship... the reactions were... strange.

"Oh my god I've been waiting forever for this!"

"Sehun pay up!"

"Couldn't you have waited another month or so?!"

"I'm happy for you two,"

"Oh same here, good job hyungs!"

"Well Jongdae, after all that excessive whining, it's about time."

"Wait you remember all of that?!"

"Well of course,"

"Well your not my ship, but awesome!"

"This is not one of your romance books Chanyeol."

"What the heck is my maths teacher doing here, Jongin?"

**Author's Note:**

> My ending is horrible I am sorry.


End file.
